degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 40 Anything Can Happen
Main Plot: Damon (Damon is sitting in a room with a receptionist in rehab..) Damon: My name is Damon Wells. I'm a student. Receptionist: Tell us why you're here. Damon: This past school year, I became bulimic. Receptionist: Why's that? Damon: I had a crush on someone who basically called me fat. I wanted to look go for him. Luckily, we started dating. Receptionist: Him? Damon: Oh I'm gay. Receptionist: Oh continue. What made you want to do it again? Damon: I had auditioned for the Romeo & Juliet movie. Before I could even audition, the director rejected me and called me fat. I couldn't take it anymore. Receptionist: Here's a tip. Do what you have to do but stay safe. Damon: I'll remember that. Receptionist: Okay Damon. That's all for today. Damon: Thank you. (Damon walks out.) Subplot: Travis/Randi (Randi is on her laptop playing a game. Her father walks in.) Mr. Rhodes: Are you just going to sit there all day on your computer? Randi: Daddy, there's nothing to do. Mr. Rhodes: Of course there is. Randi: Really? Like what? Mr. Rhodes: See that out there? Randi: What? Mr. Rhodes: Look out the window. (Randi looks out her window.) Randi: What's out there? Mr. Rhodes: Outside. Randi: Seriously? Mr. Rhodes: You're not sitting here all summer. Randi: Fine! (Randi goes outside.) Main Plot: Damon Receptionist: Wells! Someone's waiting for you outside. (Damon walks outside.) Damon: What a morning. (Damon sees Trevor.) Damon: Trevor? Trevor: Hey Wells. Damon: Trevor!! (Damon runs up to Trevor and kisses him.) Trevor: Whoa! Damon: I've missed you. Trevor: I've missed you too. Subplot: Randi/Travis (Randi walks into Starbucks and sees Travis working.) Randi: Hey Travis! Travis: Well hey, R & R. Randi: Wow you took your job back? Travis: Yep. Summer jobs are so much fun. What's up anyways? Randi: Well my dad just kicked me out the house for the day. He wants me to find something to do. Travis: Who don't you join me? Randi: And look at coffee all day? No thanks! Travis: It'll be fun. Randi: Okay, run me through the stuff. Travis: Okay but first, put this on. (Travis hands Randi a uniform.) Randi: I feel employed. Main Plot: Damon (Damon and Trevor sit down at a table.) Damon: It's been crazy in rehab. Trevor: I can tell. (Trevor look at patients.) Trevor: Weirdos. Damon: Anyways. Wanna share something? Trevor: I, um. Damon: Fine, I'll eat these all by myself. Haha. Trevor: I wanna get something off my chest. Damon: Um what? Trevor: A few weeks ago, a met a guy. Damon: A guy? Trevor: Yeah, he took a liking to me. Damon: Oh, well did you tell him you were taken? Trevor: I tried. Damon: Tried? Trevor: I... I um. Damon: Wait, did you have sex with him? Trevor: What? No! Damon: What did you do? Trevor: I ... kissed him. Damon: While I'm here, in pain. You were slobbing someone up? Trevor: It was just one kiss. Damon: It's still wrong!! How could you do this to me? Trevor: Look I'm sorry! Damon: Leave! (Trevor leaves the building. Damon starts crying. A guy walks up to him.) Ben: Maybe I can help you. Damon: Who are you? Ben: I'm Ben. Damon: Oh I've seen you. Don't you go to my school? Ben: Yep. You're the bulimic one right? Damon: Yeah. What are you in here for, anyways? Ben: Smoking pot. Damon: Oh. Ben: Well see you around. (Ben rubs Damon's shoulder then leaves.) Damon: Hmm. Subplot: Randi/Travis (Randi brings Travis a hot chocolate.) Randi: How's that? Travis: About 30 seconds. Good job. (Travis tastes the hot chocolate.) Travis: Mmm. Not bad. Great actually! Randi: Does this mean I have the job? Travis: I'll tell Louis about it. Welcome! (Randi's cousin, Damon Wilson, and Travis cousin, Xandi Jonson, walk in.) Travis: Xandi! Xandi: Travis! (They hug.) Randi: Damon Wilson. Damon: My favorite cousin, Randi Rhodes. (They hug.) Xandi: Hold up, ya'll two know each other? Travis: Surprising how you two also know each other. Damon: What a coincidence. Randi: Travis and I go to Orlando High. We're seniors. Xandi: Me and Damon go to Bardell up in Toronto. Damon: Yeah, me, Xandi, and some friends came for a little rode trip. Randi: How many friends? Damon: Oh just Aria, Proxy, Cody and Iffy. Randi: Iffy? Don't you hate her? Damon: I was close friends with her husband. Randi: Husband? She's married? Damon: Was married. Alan died last year. Randi: Alan?! He's...dead? Damon: You didn't hear? Randi: No. Damon: Oh and Aria had a baby. Xandi: Twins. Damon: But she lost one. Randi: Wow, you really are from Toronto. Travis: Randi, pickup! Randi: Coming! (Randi delivers coffees to customers.) Damon: You work here? Since when do you do employment? Randi: Since you beat cancer. Damon: Well that's never gonna happen again. Xandi: It's great to be in Orlando. Travis: It's great to have you on Orlando. Main Plot: Damon (Damon is eating food at a table. Ben walks up to him.) Ben: Still depressed? Damon: I'll say. Ben: Maybe should forget about him. Just relax. Damon: Okay. Ben: It's weird how a hot guy like you would be in here. Damon: I'm hot to you? Ben: Very. Damon: I take it you're gay too. Ben: I have my thoughts. (Ben touches Damon's shoulder.) Damon: Oh. (Damon leans in to kiss Ben.) Subplot: Randi/Travis (Louis walks in.) Louis: Travis, Randi. Take the day off. Good work today. Travis: Thanks boss. (Travis, Randi, Damon, and Xandi leave Starbucks.) Randi: What else happened up north? Xandi: Well Adriana was raped by a psyco. Travis: Did he get arrested? Damon: And pinned. He's in jail. Randi: Oh cool. Dramatic. How's Ellie? Damon: Drug-free. Oh yeah, Jake became a pornstar, I dumped him. Randi: Good. Xandi: Tyler was a druggie, Ian was in an abusive relationship, Harry and Xandi killed someone. Travis: You killed someone? Xandi: Not nessesarily. Damon: It was an accident anyways. I'm less dramatic. Randi: Finally, that took awhile. Damon: Oh and Zander was cutting himself. Randi: Why? Damon: Because that idiot, Todd, outted him. Travis: Rough life. Damon: What about you guys? Travis: Well we ruined the valentines dance. Randi: We had rivals. Xandi: Haha! Travis: Nothing's really been happening. Damon: Oh, you get the better life? Travis: It's worth it. (Proxy walk to them.) Proxy: OMG. Randi!! Randi: Hey, Proxy! (They hug.) Proxy: It's great to see you again. Randi: You seem happier. Proxy: I love seeing a friendly face. Randi: It's great seeing you too. Proxy: Yay!! Main Plot: Damon (Damon walks into his room.) Mr. Wells: Better day? Damon: I'm starting to feel better. Mr. Wells: That's good. (Mr. Wells walks away. Damon goes on Facebook.) Damon: Ahh. (Damon changes his relationship status to in relationship. He smiles and goes to bed.) Subplot: Randi/Travis (Randi, Damon, and Proxy walk into Randi's house.) Randi: Mom, Dad! I'm home. I brought someone! Mrs. Rhodes: Damon and Proxy. Damon and Proxy: Uncle and Auntie. (They laugh and hug.) Randi: I love you guys. (They all hug.) ...This Summer... (Damon puts his arm around Ben.) (Dallas high fives Liam.) ...Get Ready... (Savannah bumps Rebecca.) ...For... (Shawn laughs with Cassie.) ...Twice the drama... (Kayla grabs Seth's hand and squeezes it.) (Frankie fist bumps Damon.) (Joe kisses Pam.) ...Twice the kicks... (Seth throws a desk.) (Kaitlin slaps Brittany.) (Molly kisses Donovan.) (Paris starts crying.) ..Twice of it all... (Shanleigh and Darnell give Ramona dirty looks.) (Taylor gets in Dallas's face.) (Shawn punches Myles.) ...All New Season of Orlando TCB. Coming in June. Only on Dehrassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts